The Shaping of a Jedi
by Eruannelaviriel
Summary: I was devastated at the events of Star by Star. I wanted to remedy the situation, but in typical NJO fashion. I.E.: Not the family reunion you would expect for the Solos. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!
1. Awakening

**Author's Rant: **Okay, I'm in the process of reading the NJO, and I just finished Star by Star. Needless to say, I'm annoyed that my favorite character was stabbed by an amphistaff and killed. Grrr... Anyway, this is a "Anakin's Back" fic...with a twist.Itstarts rightwhere Star by Star left off.Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I don't even pretend to own this. I don't. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. My knowledge of the language of the Yuuzhan Vong is limited, so I kinda made everything up that they say, except _kanabar_, _dwie, _and _jeedai _which translate, respectively, to "Dung of a meat maggot", "No" and "Jedi".

Please review and tell me if I should go on with this fic. I'll need at least five to post the next chapter.

* * *

**_PROLOGUE:_**

Pain. His entire body screamed with it as he woke slowly, leaving the bliss of unconsciousness behind him. His entire perception screamed, every nerve felt like it had been severed, but his belly was the worst of it. He opened his eyes to see a softly glowing ceiling. His eyes darted around the room, trying desperately to figure out where he was. The memories came back slowly. He remembered shouting for his strike team to go, to finish the mission. He remembered telling his brother that he was in charge, to take Jaina, and to kiss Tahiri for him. He remembered the touch of the Force, feeling it flow through him like a river of light. He remembered death. _Jacen, Jaina, Tahiri._ He hoped they were all right. Mom and Dad, too. Suddenly, he heard voices behind him. Thinking quickly, he feigned sleep. The voices came closer, and soon, through his almost closed eyelids, he could make out the forms of two beings, gnarled, tattooed, and scarred.

Yuuzhan Vong.

Not good.

He strained to hear their voices; they were speaking so low that he had to use every ounce of concentration he had in order to hear them. _"Oona di raanah? Vela koon Jacen Solo."_ The taller one, a male, asked a shorter female. His breath caught. He recognized the female as Nen Yim, one of the shapers that had taken Tahiri captive. Nen Yim bowed to the other one, whom, when he turned, Anakin recognized as Warmaster Tsavong Lah.

_Really_ not good.

"_Dwie, seva brow en jeedai Jacen Solo. Al nen Anakin Solo."_

His knowledge of Yuuzhan Vong didn't have to be extraordinary to realize that they were talking about him and his brother. What they were saying about them remained a mystery. They continued talking.

"_Nela bew tana, woor tinna kal."_ The Warmaster ordered. Nen Yim bowed slightly and stayed there until the Warmaster walked out of the room. She remained inside. As soon as the Warmaster was gone, she walked over to a fist-sized case on a shelf in the corner. She touched a hand to the tickle pad, and the container, which resembled a clam, opened to reveal several tizowyrms. She pulled one out and walked over to Anakin's bedside. He shivered.

She knew he was awake.

Nen Yim placed the tizowyrm in his ear. The slightly familiar sensation of the small creature burrowing into his ear canal made him flinch, but only a little. "Now, Anakin Solo, you begin a new life. I know that you are awake, so sit up." She said.

Anakin did as he was told. A wave of pain and nausea hit him, and he gasped. "What...do you...want with me?" He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Supreme Overlord Shimmra and Warmaster Tsavong Lah have granted me the title of master shaper, and have given me another chance to shape a _jeedai_ to our own image. What we could not do to Tahiri Veila, we will do to you." She pushed Anakin back down on his bed. "Soon," She said, "You will be Vangoren Kwaad, the only Yuuzhan Vong to penetrate the caste barrier and become priest, warrior, and shaper in one." She smiled, but her face held no mirth. "Welcome to the Yuuzhan Vong, _jeedai._"


	2. Destiny

**AN**- Thanks for the reviews, people! even though I only had two people review, I decided that they were so inspiring that I would keep up this story just for them.

**andea- **You have no idea how happy and inspired that made me! FYI the chapters are short because all my other fics have long chapters, and this is mostly to follow a random plot bunny that got off of his leash. the chapters are short, but I'll make up for that in speed between updates, _as long as people review._

**Ace Ryn Knight-**question; does the middle word of your user name refer to the Ryn species? and here I though I was the only one who thought they were awsome...

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

Dim light, endless confusion and endless pain: That was all he knew. The slug-like creature attached to his back sent a wave of pain through him if he thought about the wrong thing, so he tried not to think at all. At least his belly had been healed. That much he was thankful for, but the shaper kept tormenting him, causing the spineray to send silver-white pain through every muscle because of the answers he gave. There was some sort of membrane separating him from the shaper, and she seemed to make it either soundproof or like it wasn't even there. She always asked him questions, simple questions, but they were getting more difficult to answer, like his mind was being re-written. She came over and stood in front of him on the other side of the membrane and made it permeable to sound. "What is your name?" She asked. He trembled and closed his eyes, trying to remember the answer to such a simple question. He searched his mind, trying to come up with an answer. Then he got it.

"Anakin So-" He didn't get any further. The spineray sent such pain through him that he screamed and passed out.

"No, you are Vangoren Kwaad, a _Klevinda_; a Yuuzhan Vong tri-caste high officer. The infidels stole you from us four months ago and wiped your memory. I am simply bringing your real memories to the surface."

"Vangoren Kwaad," he said the word slowly, as if testing how it felt to say it. It didn't cause him pain, which was something new. "How did the...infidels...get a hold of me?" he paused on the word, not liking the sound of it. The spineray tingled, warning him such thoughts would be punished.

Nen Yim frowned as if what she was about to say pained her, but she didn't want to let it show. "It was an ambush. They attacked you on the fourth moon of the planet Yavin, and drugged you somehow. You were gone without a trace before any of your subordinates could come to your aide. They were _jeedai,_ and we do not know what sort of horrible things they may have done to you."

"Why do I feel so strange?"

"The spineray gives you pain to embrace so that I may bring your true memories to the surface. Without pain, we are nothing. Without sacrifice, we are nothing. In time, when your memory is restored, you will retrain yourself in the ways of a _Klevinda_ with the Supreme Overlord himself."

Anakin—_no, Vangoren Kwaad_—nodded his head. "Continue, Master Shaper. Make me whole." The spineray gave no objection, and Nen Yim began her work again.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	3. Assignment

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

Vangoren Kwaad stepped through the door of the Warmaster's chambers. He snapped his fists to opposite shoulders in salute. "You called for me, Warmaster?" He asked.

Tsavong Lah turned to face him. "You have done well since your return, Vangoren Kwaad. Your devotion to our cause is proven at every turn."

This did not require a response, but merely a deep bow of gratitude from the Klevinda. The Warmaster continued, "You have a new assignment. You will join Nom Anor and Vergere on the planet Coruscant. They have captured several _jeedai_ and will need your knowledge of them to complete the breaking."

Vangoren nodded his head, "If I may ask a question, Warmaster?" At his commander's nod, he asked, "What are the names of the infidel _jeedai_, so that I may know what technique of breaking to use?"

A smile creased Tsavong Lah's fringed lips. "A wise question. They are worthy enough for you to know their names. The _jeedai _are the leader Luke Skywalker, his twin Leia, her twin children Jacen and Jaina Solo, the _jeedai_ student Tahiri Viela, another named Tenel Ka, a wookie named Lowbacca, and an infidel named Han Solo."

Vangoren recognized the names and remembered, quite well, their respective personalities and weaknesses, but the shapers had done well in severing any memories of his relationship to any of the infidels. "They are indeed worthy. Two sets of twins will make an excellent sacrifice to the gods."

"Go then, and bring glory to the gods."

* * *

Luke Skywalker was no stranger to pain. In fact, he had had so much of it in his lifetime it no longer surprised him, nor fazed him. Even the brutality that the Yuuzhan Vong seemed to take such pleasure in could not dissuade him from his conviction that he had been through hell and back. No matter what Nom Anor and Vergere did, he wouldn't break.

At least, that _had_ been the case.

Nothing could prepare him and the other Jedi, who were all bound to the floor with blorash jelly, for the next person to enter the room. He heard their collective gasp and could feel their surprise through the Force like a shockwave, knowing full well that his own shock was joining theirs. Nom Anor snapped a salute to the extravagantly tattooed Yuuzhan Vong. The fact that he was higher rank than Nom Anor barely registered. The man who had just stepped into the room was Anakin Solo.

A Jedi.

His nephew.

His apprentice.

His friend.

Now, his enemy.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. A Mother's Pain

**_AN-_** Sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. I hate it when that happens. Anyway, here's more sad, crushing, terrible stuff with the new and unimproved Anakin Solo/Vangoren Kwaad

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

Anakin's eyes were empty, void like his presence in the Force. He walked past Vergere and Nom Anor in order to study the prisoners. Leia gasped at the sight of her son, tattooed and scarred like one of the Yuuzhan Vong. _No,_ it was the only thought that would register in her tired brain. _No, not my Anakin! Not my little boy!_

"Anakin!" The desperate cry came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He whirled on her, anger in his dead, cold eyes. "My name, infidel," He said in Basic, "Is Vangoren Kwaad. Do not insult me by speaking again." Then he slapped her in the face. Hard. She felt the bones in her nose crack as she tasted the blood on her lips. She tried to recoil, but her position—hands bound to the floor behind her, between her ankles while she rested on her knees—prevented her from doing anything but hearing several cries of anger and surprise from her family. Cries suddenly erupted from them, as well.

"Anakin, what's happened to you?" That was Luke.

"Anakin, where have you been?"—Han.

"I thought you were dead!"—Jacen.

"What are you doing, Anakin? Why?"—Jaina.

"Why didn't you come back to us?"—Tahiri.

Leia flinched away from the sound. She was silent, opting not to add to what was quickly becoming a roar of questions and comments directed toward her son.

"_Silence!_" The order came out of nowhere, with such fury, that they immediately hushed.

Anakin stared them all down. "I know what you have tried to do to me, infidels. You tried to make me forget my past, but hear me when I say that I know who I am. I am not your son, nephew, or friend. I am a _Klevinda_, and I will not hesitate to kill any one of you without honor. I am your enemy." The last phrase was low, almost hissing in anger and...yes...hatred. Hatred for his family, for his own _mother!_ Leia's mind knew it was possible—they had nearly succeeded in doing the same thing with Tahiri a little over a year ago—but her heart was screaming. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks and mixing with the blood, only partly caused by the pain in her face and nose. Distantly, she felt Jacen, Jaina, and Luke try to comfort her through the Force, but it barely registered. She was lost to the world.

Anakin barked in order to a servant who left the room immediately. He returned a moment later with a covered cage-like contraption. The comfort that had been there a moment before suddenly vanished, and Leia knew that the cage carried an Ysalimiri.

"Now," Anakin said, "I will break you, and you will join me in the fight to purge this galaxy of the infidel slime that consumes it."

* * *

Please Review! Happy ones inspire me and flames keep me warm! 


	5. Challenge

AN- _I'M ALIVE! _ OMG! I am so sorry, folks! As soon as school started I had absolutely ZERO time to work on fan fiction. All of my time is spent: sleeping, doing school, working on writing my original fiction (which I hope will turn into a published novel someday), cooking, or talking to friends that I haven't seen in eons.

AN2- Adam, thank you for giving me a kick in the butt when I really needed it. This chapter's for you!

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_

"Break us?" Han snapped. "What does that mean, Anakin?"

"NEVER insult me by using that name!" Vangoren smacked his father with the same force he had used on his mother just a moment before.

Han wisely kept his mouth shut after that.

For a long time, no one spoke as the once-familiar figure paced before them with his hands behind his back, his left shaper's claw grasping the wrist of his real right hand. Finally, Vangoren broke the uneasy quiet. "You have all been chosen by Warmaster Tsavong Lah to be shown the true way. Before the week's end, you will be one of our faithful servants."

Jacen was quickly losing his calm as he usually did around his brother. "I will never be a servant of the Yuuzhan Vong, Ani—Vangoren Kwaad. Don't waste your time on me."

"Or me," Jaina chimed in.

The rest of the group echoed the twins' statements. This only served to amuse their captor. "Hmm…so, a touch of spirit _does_ exist under all of that self-pity," he said. He pulled an amphistaff from where it was coiled around his right forearm. With practiced ease, he commanded it to stiffen. The serpent-like creature was all too pleased to be used and gave a soft hiss as its owner lowered the head toward Jacen's face.

Jacen flinched back from the amphistaff's fangs. He knew _exactly_ what those things were capable of, and didn't want to be as close as he was right now.

"Hmm…" Vangoren seemed to be thinking over some obscure question, inwardly debating the answer. "Ah, yes," he chuckled, apparently delighted with the answer he had just come up with. "How good are you with an amphistaff, _jeedai_?"

Jacen smirked. He could always beat Anakin at lightsaber duels easily. This could be a good opportunity; he would have a weapon in his hands and—if and when he beat Anakin—he would humiliate this twisted version of his brother enough to pull him out of the clutches of the Yuuzhan Vong and escape…hopefully with Anakin in tow.

"Why do you hesitate, _jeedai_? Do you already accept that you would never win in a fair duel with a _Klevinda_?" Vangoren sneered.

Jacen looked him in the eye, Solo smirk firmly in place as he said, "No, I was just giving you time to see your foolishness and withdraw your challenge."

Vangoren barely batted an eye as he struck Jacen in what appeared to be his favorite, nose-breaking manner. "You will pay for your insolence, infidel." He barked an order to Nom Anor, who brought him another amphistaff and released Jacen from the blorash jelly that bound him. He handed Jacen the staff as soon as the captive was able to stand upright without assistance, gave him a sneering smile, saluted Vangoren, and stepped to the side of the room to watch.

Vangoren watched him unnervingly as they circled each other. As Jacen stared at his opponent's face, a strange thought occurred to him: _Everyone always says that their little brother is a monster. Thanks to the Vong, in my case it's literal._ The two of them circled, matching each other step for step as they sized each other up.

Without warning, Vangoren stepped forward with such speed that Jacen barely managed to dodge the incoming staff that swung toward him.

Behind him now, Vangoren was laughing. "I see you're not smiling now, _jeedai_…"

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. A Brother's Loss

AN- Hey, another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! By the way, the reason my chapter are so short is that this is just a small fic on the side of my others. If you would like to know how I work when it comes to updating, _please read my profile!_ Thank you!

Disclaimer- If I owned it, Anakin Solo would still live, he'd marry Tahiri, and they'd have a bunch of rambunctious Force-sensitive kids to give Luke a headache at the Academy.

And now, without further ado,

THE DUEL

* * *

Jacen was starting to get a little nervous. His brother had been with the Vong for a little over a _year_. Who knew what he could have learned?

He gripped his amphistaff, and the unfamiliar weapon stiffened in his hands, surprising him. He loosened his grip, and the staff went slack. _Okay, now I know how it works…sort of._ He eyed Anakin's face warily. It was disturbing. The good-natured ferocity of his old gaze had been replaced by hatred and a cold, calculating fire. His grin, which had once been handsome and straight, was now flayed like a side of meat at a fancy dinner.

Jacen stiffened his staff and charged his opponent, hoping to catch him off guard, but Anakin merely sidestepped and parried the blow. Jacen kept his weapon stiff. It felt more like a twisted version of his own lightsaber that way. He tried a couple more attacks, only to have them dodged or deflected with impossible ease.

It went on for an exhausting eternity. Charge. Block. Attack. Parry.

Jacen was getting tired.

He thought back to his old duals with Anakin, back at the Acadamy. He could always taunt his little brother into making a mistake. Words had always been a good weapon then, so why not now?

"So, is this what you've come to, Anakin?" he said. "Trying to best your older brother only while he's injured and in an unfamiliar place? I expected a great warrior to engage in a _fair_ fight."

Anakin merely sneered. "First, my name is Vangoren, as I have said. You would do well to remember that." He tuck-and-rolled to a position behind Jacen and caused his staff to bite deeply into his left shoulder. White-hot fire blazed in the injury,making him stumble. When he regained his balance, Anakin was in front of him again. "And second, if it weren't for my little Ysalamiri, you wouldn't have a problem with injury and environment. You rely far too much on the Force, _jeedai_. You must learn to _fight._"

Ana—_Vangoren_—slipped suddenly to the left, bringing his rigid staff up in an underhand stroke, catching Jacen under his right arm. In an instant, the staff slackened, wrapped itself around Jacen's bicep, and squeezed. Pain shot up through his shoulder, and down to his fingers, and he cried out in pain. Vangoren's grin became even more predatory as he gave the staff a sharp yank, forcing Jacen's arm out of joint with a loud _pop!_

From his new position on the ground—_how did that happen?_—Jacen saw his brother release the staff from around his arm, grab Jacen's own from his useless right hand, and coil them both around his own arm. He walked toward Jacen, squatted in front of him and hissed into his face. "Make no mistake, _jeedai_. If you will not break, you will die."

The last thing Jacen remembered was a boney, tattooed fist flying at his face.

Then, there was only blackness.

* * *

**AN**- Don't worry, there'll be more on the way! PLEASE REVIEW! **I'm not sure how good I am at writing action scenes, so any constructive criticism would be much adored and valued!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone!

I need to apologize for the continuing delays in this story. I have been swamped with that irritating situation known as "life at the beginning of college" and have not been working as diligently on my stories as a result. I wanted to warn you all that this story is going into hibernation as I re-write it. I can't read the first few chapters without wanting to scream and tear out my hair. Don't worry, it will be better than ever when I'm done.

I really hate to do this, as the story is not even half done, but I feel that I should rewrite the current chapters and write the rest, thus finishing it before I post it. When it is done, I'll post the whole thing, one chapter per day (hopefully) until it is finished.

Please review on this author's note and tell me whether I should keep what I have for now online, or delete the whole thing until it's reposted.

Again, my sincerest apologies, but life does tend to get in the way of my passion for writing.

Eruannelaviriel of the House of Hanauer


End file.
